Blinded by Revenge
by JigokuChou123
Summary: Maemi lost everything she had. She has nothing to live for except getting her revenge against the demons. They killed everything that she loved. She vows to never care or love a person ever again but that's not working so well when she gets assigned to a
1. Prologue Beginning

**Prologue – Beginning**

**This is a world with demons and humans. They live together. Not in peace, in disaster. Demons kill humans and humans kill demons. To be more exact Guardians kill demons. Normal humans can't stand a chance against demons. Guardians are there to save humans and to put a stop to the demons. They used to be gentle, but something happened. Something that makes them go out of control and kill, something that makes them like the taste of blood. Some people say that the demons true nature was revealed but some say that a mastermind is behind all this. **

**Guardians... they are the people that save people. They are not ordinary humans. They have strong spiritual power and they live outside of Earth. They live in a place that is a boundary between Earth and Hell and Earth and Heaven. They keep peace in the world so some people know them as Peacemakers but that's not true... they are guardians... they live in a place called Halicity. It's a place where millions of Guardians live in peace... (Or so they say). They train to kill demons. Those who have strong concentration and strong spiritual power use magic and those who have better physical strength use combat skills to kill. There are some rules for the Guardians: 1) Never use the power for personal use 2) Never help a demon 3) Never fall in love with those ranked higher or lower than you. These rules have been followed for centuries of years. No one has ever dared to break them for they are afraid of the strongest and the oldest Guardian of all: Master Neilcon. He is the oldest but the strongest guardian of all times. They all fear him. He may be old and never uses his powers but when he is serious... he unleashes a lot of spiritual powers that just by standing there you will be overwhelmed by the power. He is in his room all day making sure that no demons get through to this place and the one that makes sure the peace isn't disturbed is everyone else. They all work together to maintain the peace in Halicity.**

**For thousands of years the rules have never been broken, Master Neilcon's true power has never been seen and Guardians hope that they never will... **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I saw it all. The death of everyone. The sadness. The tears. I saw it all. It seems I have bad luck. Everyone around me just disappears. I vow that I will never get close to anyone again. I'm sick of feeling sad and depressed. I will become stronger. I will become stronger, and then I will never be hurt. I won't ever be hurt. I'll be alone for the rest of my life. If I'm alone then I won't get hurt and I won't hurt anyone. I have nothing to lose. All I can do now is go forward. Alone... all alone. I won't look back. There's nothing in my life. There's nothing there to live for. All I can do is be strong and live on for them. They sacrificed their life for me and I will live on for them. I will become stronger and take revenge. I swear... _


	2. Maemi's Smile

**Chapter 1**

**Maemi's Smile**

**"Eat this bastard!" Maemi yelled as she leaped up in the air with her radiant light brown hair with black streaks. She was wearing baggy black pants and black tank top. She held out her hands in front of her and shot out a great big fireball at the gigantic spider demon. It burst into flames and died on the spot. She landed safely on the ground and her bright green eyes shined even brighter. Her black tank top was torn at the side and blood was coming out from the wound that the demon had given her. "Bastard." She said under her breath.**

"**Maemi!" yelled a concerned voice. A guy with silver spiky hair with icy blue eye who wore dark blue baggy pants with white tank to that showed all his muscles ran towards Maemi. He had no trace of blood or scratches on him unlike Maemi. "Are you ok?" **

"**Captain Keigo! Yes, I'm fine" Maemi smiled at Keigo to reassure him that she was ok. **

"**Let's get you fixed up. The others are waiting for us"**

"**Yes sir"**

**The two walked a little further through the forest where they found three more guys. One had short blue hair and purple eyes. He wore the same dark blue baggy pants as captain Keigo but wore a red tank top that showed all his muscles. That's the uniform for lieutenants. The other one had short green hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing the same thing as Maemi but not torn up. Instead he was bleeding from the arm and the head but he seemed fine. Like he was used to it. The last one looked ordinary and nice but good-looking just like the rest. He had semi-long blonde hair that covered his right eye. He was also wearing the same thing as Maemi but not hurt except for a few scratches on his legs, which were more likely from tree branches, rather than the demon he had just fought. The three of them ran toward Maemi and Keigo. **

"**Are you all right Maemi?" lieutenant Kiyoshi looked at Maemi with a worried look. **

"**Yes I'm fine, lieutenant Kiyoshi" Maemi replied trying no to show that he wound hurt. She never showed any emotion that would make others worry. **

"**That's good" Kiyoshi sighed in relief. **

"**You look a little beat up there," Makoto teased as he wiped off his own blood running down his face. His hair reminded Maemi of Christmas. **

**Maemi laughed. "Same to you"**

"**Well let's make a visit to squad 5 and have them heal us." Mamoru said with a worried face. He didn't like seeing his teammates all torn up and bloody. **

**The five walked out of the forest and out into the open area in Halicity. It was a beautiful place. There was no cloud in the sky and it looked kinds of like a wall. Like they were stuck inside a box and the sky was the lid. There was big houses and gate that had numbers on it. If you look at it from the top it looks like a maze. It was truly a beautiful and peaceful place. **

**They went to a place that had a gate with number 5 on it. **

"**Squad 15 captain Keigo; team 1" Keigo spoke to the door and it opened. All the gates have a system. You have to tell your squad number, name and team to open it but if you go to a restricted area, unless you are in a high class, like captain or lieutenant, it won't open. **

**People dressed in all white walked around. They went inside the building and talked to the lady at the front desk. **

"**Squad 15, captain Keigo, team 1" Keigo repeated**

"**Captain Keigo, what can I do for you?" the lady blushed. Every girl blushes when they see Keigo. He was one of the hottest guys in Halicity and squad 15; team 1 has 4 good-looking men. Captain Keigo and his team were pretty famous. **

"**My teammates are wounded. We wanted a healer." Keigo ignored the flirty ness coming from the lady. He was used to this kind of thing. **

"**Yes right away" the lady stood up and led them to a pure white room. She started with Makoto who's bleeding still hadn't stopped. She put her hands on his wound and closed her eyes. Bright green light shined under her palm and healed the wounds on Makoto. She did he same with Maemi. **

**When they were done with healing, they went to their squad house where all the squad 15 members live. Everyone that passed bowed their heads to captain Keigo and lieutenant Kiyoshi. **

"**You think they'd give it a rest already" Makoto put his hands on his head and had an annoyed look on his face. **

"**Can't take the fact that you don't deserve the same respect?" Maemi teased. Makoto and Maemi always teased each other. **

"**What do you mean?" Makoto shot back**

"**You'll get there… someday…" Kiyoshi smirked. He liked getting all of the attention**

"**If the others don't surpass you that is" Maemi laughed and sped up a bit so that Makoto couldn't hit her. **

"**What did you say?" Makoto raised his fist**

"**You heard me" Maemi smirked. **

**Everyone laughed except Makoto and they got to their rooms. **

**Maemi put her hand on the door and turned around "I'll see you guys later"**

"**Rest well. We have a big day tomorrow too." Keigo looked at Maemi with a stern look so she will listen to him**

"**Yes captain Keigo" Maemi slid open the door and went inside after she waved and smiled one last time. **

"**She sure has changed" Kiyoshi said with a smile. He looked at the others. They all knew what he meant…**

**It was true. She did change. When she was first assigned to the team she didn't even smile. She didn't show any emotion. She always seemed lifeless and her green eyes looked so dark they were black. She didn't talk much but when she fought demons she would have a look of fury on her face but she also looked like she wanted to cry. She looked so miserable. They did all they could to make her laugh or at least show some kind of reaction but it never worked. Acting wasn't really their thing. **

**One day a miracle happened, or so they call it. It was the day that she smiled. Makoto and Kiyoshi were fighting like they always do and it made Maemi laugh. All they had to do was be like their selves but they didn't think of that. It was when they gave up that this happened. They thought that they couldn't make her smile and they were frustrated. Makoto and Kiyoshi took their anger out on each other and acted like them selves. Mamoru tried to stop them and that was he acting like Mamoru. And that was the key. Acting like their selves is what made Maemi laugh. It was stupid of them to not notice sooner but they were just glad that she smiled. **

**Her smile is something that you can never get tired of, something that brings a smile to your face too. They all loved it. Her lifeless dark eyes turned bright green. It seemed calm, genuine like something they've never seen before. Her smile was one of a kind and so was she. Once she showed her true self she was the total opposite of what she was before. **

**They still don't know what caused her to be so lifeless but they do know that they don't want to see her like that ever again. They would do anything to protect her…**

**Everyone was in their rooms. Keigo smiled at the memory he had just remembered. The first time he met Maemi. Everyone thinks that Makoto and Kiyoshi is the one that made her laugh first but they were wrong. It was Keigo that made her laugh first although no one knows except for him and Maemi. That was their precious memory that they will never forget… **

**Keigo worked on some paper work that was due tomorrow. He sat down on the floor and turned on the lamp that was on the coffee table. That was the only light that was on in the room. It made his cold blue eyes seem even colder like he was evil.**

**Maemi was in her room. She layed on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She always had a hard time sleeping. Her eyes were dark. She showed no emotion. It wasn't that she changed… she just made people think she changed. She knows deep in her heart she can't. She can never forget about her past that haunts her every night… she turned to her side as a tear rolled down her cheek. She fell asleep crying. **

**Halicity was beautiful even at night. The sky was clear like always with millions of stars in the sky. But no one seems to notice how beautiful it is… no one is ever awake during the night and even if they are, they never take the time to look up at the night sky…**


	3. Forbidden Feelings

**Chapter 2**

**Forbidden feelings…**

**"Just shut the hell up, both of you" Maemi glared at Makoto and Kiyoshi who were argueing like second graders.**

"**That's no way to talk to a lieutenant" Kiyoshi hit Maemi on the back of the head.**

'_What a great way to ruin a day'_ **Maemi thought as she walked on the roof of her squad house**

**It was a great day, well kind of like any other day. The sky was blue, the wind felt great, there were birds and butterflies flying around here and there, and the best of all; there were no signs of demons appearing. Since Halicity was the boundary between hell and earth, the demons appear in Halicity before they can get to earth and it's rare that they ever do get to earth.**

**Maemi walked along side Keigo while Makoto and Kiyoshi argued and Mamoru tried to stop them. Although their pity arguments were annoying, Maemi enjoyed the time she spent with them. It's like her past never happened and even though she's only been with them for a month, she felt like she knew them forever. But that's just it. She hated herself for feeling this way, she promised she never would. **

**Keigo stared far away. He was thinking about what he was doing and why he was doing it. He felt like he lost himself. He jumped to the other side of the room and motioned the others to follow. **

**There was a big open area and all of squad 1 members were training. There was about 100 people there, all fighting and practicing magic. They were all wearing the exact same thing: black baggy pants and black tank top. Keigo jumped down from the roof and gave instructions. Maemi and the others stayed on the roof.**

"**Today is so boring!" Makoto grunted as he sat down on the roof**

"**Why? I think it's a wonderful day" Maemi smiled and stretched to reach the butterfly that was flying**

"**I want to kick some demon ass! I can't just walk around for hours"**

"**It's good that demons aren't here," Maemi argued**

"**Sure it's good but it's fun to kill those bastards" Makoto smiled. He really did love violence. He never uses magic although he can. He prefers to 'kick their ass' **

**Mamoru put on a face of disgust. He didn't like demons and he didn't' like violence at all. He wanted to protect humans and avoid violence as best as he can**

**Maemi watched Keigo as he helped the other members how to produce lightning with the snap of your finger. He showed a demonstration. The cloud got dark and lightning came down and hit the roof right next to Makoto. Makoto stood strait up and hid behind Maemi. Everyone laughed. **

"**What the hell d'you do that for?" Makoto shouted down.**

**Keigo ignored his question and went back to the other members. **

**The sky cleared up and it was beautiful again. Maemi laughed so hard that she stepped off the roof. She fell fast to the ground and before she could react Keigo caught her. **

"**You sure do some reckless things," Keigo smiled and put her down. "Are you ok?" **

"**Yea, sorry" Maemi blushed "we'll be goin ahead captain Keigo" Maemi turned around to hide her rose-colored cheeks and jumped high on to the roof. **

**Too many things were going through her mind and she couldn't' understand her feelings… that wasn't true… she knew exactly what it was but it was forbidden. She couldn't feel that way… she shouldn't and she promised she wouldn't. **

**Maemi and the others headed off to patrol. Keigo stared up at the roof even though he couldn't' see Maemi anymore but he could still feel her presence. He could imagine the smile she as on her face and hear her laughter. He didn't' accept his feelings, he shouldn't but he cant do this for long. How many times has he tried so hard not to embrace her? Not to kiss her? It was forbidden, there was nothing he could do about that. **

**Some of the girls called his name for the millionth time and Keigo finally snapped out of his gaze. He returned to teaching the others. **

**The day was going by nicely or so Maemi thought but a demon had appeared. She had killed him with one shot of her ice blast then kicked him into tiny pieces. She didn't have a scratch on her body. **

**Their patrols were finished now and Maemi was out side of her room in the hallway by the railing looking out side. Keigo was still out.**

'_Well today was something_**' Maemi thought as she held out her hand to let a bird land on it. She petted the bird and the bird chirped. She was always good with animals.**

"**What are you doing?" a familiar voice called from behind. **

**The bird flew away off of Maemi's hand. She turned around to face captain Keigo who had a mischievous smile on his face. In an instant images of what happened earlier came back to her mind and she blushed. '**_He's probably going to tease me_**' Maemi thought and looked up to face him.**

"**Did you hurt yourself?" Keigo asked**

"**No, I'm fine" Maemi answered. '**_He's not gonna make fun of me? I was so sure he would' _

"**How did the patrol go?" **

"**Oh it was ok… I didn't get a scratch!" Maemi said proudly**

"**Well that's good. I'm sorry I couldn't go" **

"**It can't be helped. You're a popular captain, everyone loves you. There's nothing you can do about that" **

**The smile on Keigo's face disappeared. "Everyone loves me… but the one person I love… can't…" Keigo looked at Maemi with a hurt look. He couldn't do this. He loved her so much… he's only known her for a month but in those months he's come to love her so much.**

**Maemi blushed at the sight of Keigo's pained expression. She didn't catch the last thing he said. She watched as Keigo slowly stepped closer to her and embraced her. No one was in the hallway except for them but even if there were, they wouldn't have noticed. **

"**I love you" Keigo whispered in Maemi's ear. There was no turning back now. He's already told her. He's already made the mistake and did the one thing that he shouldn't have done. He can't take it back now. His heart was pounding. Was he going to get rejected? What was going through her mind right now? He was sure that she could feel his heart pounding against hers and her heart was also pounding against his… **

'_He… he just…_'** a tear rolled down Maemi's cheek. Something that she wanted to hear so badly was said to her and yet she wasn't happy at all… she was confused… she wanted to say it back, she wanted to embrace him just like he is doing with her but… she can't… she promised…. She clinched her fist and with the last once of power she could find in her body she shoved Keigo back. "I'm sorry…" with tears flowing out of her face she jumped up and disappeared into the sky…** '_I'm sorry captain Keigo… I'm so sorry…_'

**Keigo stared into the dark sky that Maemi went into. There were millions of stars in the sky that was beautiful but it didn't look beautiful to him at all. "Damnit" he clinched his fist and punched the railing. **

**Things were gonna change…. **


	4. Taboo Relationship

**Chapter 3**

**Taboo relationship**

**It was morning and the sun was shining brightly but for some reason Halicity felt a little empty and dark. No one really noticed except for squad 15, team 1 gang but even they didn't know why it felt that way. **

**They were in the meeting room waiting for Maemi who was nowhere to be found. She was half an hour late now and Makoto was getting restless. **

"**Where the hell is she?" he asked in a angry tone "when I get my hands on her I swear-"**

"**Makoto! Don't say something like that. What if something happened to her?" Mamoru said in her defense**

"**Happen? Do you really think somethin-?"**

"**We'll just have to start without her that's all." Keigo said before Makoto could finish his sentence "I'm sure she's fine…" Keigo looked outside to see if he could since Maemi but no such luck.**

**Maemi was on the roof right above them. She erased her presence so no one could since her. She had cried all night on the roof and there were no tears left to drop. Her eyes were and dried out and they were puffy. She wanted to skip patrol but that's something she couldn't do. But still she wasn't ready to face Keigo just yet.**

**Maemi felt a cold rain drop on her face and as she looked up at the sky it started to pour.**

**The sky was dark gray. These were the days that demons like to come out because it's raining and the Guardians seem to take their job lightly and the demons take advantage of it. **

**Maemi went into the clubhouse and into the meeting room. She was soaking wet.**

"**Maemi!" Mamoru shouted as he saw Maemi walk in "what happened to you?"**

**Maemi didn't answer. She saw Keigo and looked down. Tears started to form and forced their way out of her eyes. No one was able to tell if they were tears or rain. **

'_Is she crying?_**' Mamoru thought as he grabbed a towel and dried her hair.**

**Maemi wiped her face and managed to stop her tears from coming out. Her vision was blurry and she could barely hear what captain Keigo was saying. She couldn't think at all… it was like her mind was in a different place than her body. **

**They met with an awful lot of demons today. It was triple the amount of what they fight in a normal day and there were some strong ones too… stronger that usual. **

**A big purple squish looking things came out of the ground and grabbed Maemi with its tongue. Maemi who was not at her best didn't' notice and got caught. The tongue drained out her strength and she couldn't' free her self from the demon. **

'_Damnit! I can't… my strength is…_**' the last thing she remembers before blacking out was Keigo coming to rescue her.**

"**Maemi!" Keigo shouted but Maemi was out cold…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Mommy… please open your eyes… mommy" Maemi wept as she held on to her mothers dead body._

_The place was covered in blood. On the floor lie her mother, father, her two brothers and her best friends. A panther demon had come and murdered them for no reason that she knows of. Her brothers hid her inside a cabinet and told her to stay there until everything was silent. Of course she didn't listen. She opened the cabinet door and witnessed the murder of her loved ones. The panther demon didn't notice her in the cabinet and just left._

_Maemi went to them hoping they were alive but they weren't. She was left alone. Maemi cried until she could cry no more… and even though she didn't' have any energy and her eyes were all dried out, the tears kept crying… she couldn't stop crying_

_A couple of hours later the paramedics and the police arrived. They carried Maemi and took her into the ambulance while Maemi screamed for her mom. The police was taking all the bodies away. The sight was dreadful and they felt pity for Maemi who saw it all. They asked her questions but she didn't answer. She was still crying and she was screaming for her loved ones. _

_She was put in the hospital and after she calmed down the police came again. _

_All she said was: "I saw it all. The death of everyone. The sadness. The tears. I saw it all. It seems I have bad luck for everyone around me disappears."_

_The police left… they were gonna give her some time. They couldn't stand seeing her so lifeless but who could blame her?_

_The last thing Maemi remember was promising before she fell into eternal sleep…_

"_I vow that I will never get close to anyone again. I'm sick of feeling sad and depressed. I will become stronger. I will become stronger and then I will never be hurt. I won't ever be hurt again. I'll be alone for the rest of my life. If I'm alone then I won't get hurt and I won't hurt anyone. I have nothing to lose. All I can do now is go forward. Alone… all alone. I won't look back. There's nothing in my life. There's nothing to live for. All I do is be strong a live on for them. They sacrificed their life for me and I will live on for them. I will become stronger and take revenge I swear…"_

_She awoke in the forest of Halicity and there learned about the Guardians and demons. That's when she found what she was gonna live for…. That's when she really decided to take revenge. Although it was a mystery how she got to this place, she didn't care. She was gonna kill all the demons and make sure that no one will ever know what she felt cause no one in the world deserved to feel that way she did. To see the death of everyone they love… no one deserved that…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Maemi slowly opened her eyes and found her self in a pure white room. It remembered her of the hospital that she was in a month ago before she found her self here.** '_Where am I?_'** Maemi thought as she looked around the room. There was nothing in the room except for the bed she was laying on. She got up and headed towards the door but then she felt dizzy and fell to the ground. Just in time the door opened and Keigo walked in.**

"**You're awake" Keigo smiled and kneeled down beside Maemi "but you shouldn't be getting up yet." He helped her up and took her back to her bed. **

**They remembered what happened between then and blushed. They looked at each other. Maemi still wasn't ready to face him. **

**There was an awkward silence between them.**

**Maemi just didn't want to face him because she knew that if she heard those words again… she'd give in… in truth she was very happy that he loved her. He felt the same way that she did but she couldn't betray them. She promised them. **

**Keigo was happy that Maemi was awake. She had been out for 3 hours now. Although it was awkward knowing that she had rejected him he was still happy to see her and it still took all he had not to tell her again but he didn't feel like being rejected twice or seeing her crying face. **

"**How are you feeling?" Keigo asked, breaking the silence.**

"**I'm doing ok… I guess…" Maemi answered not looking into Keigo's eyes. Her mind was filled with the memory of her family's death. Tears started to form in her eyes but she forced them back. **

**Keigo noticed the tears. He thought that they were because of him and got up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'll come back later ok? Feel better" and with that he closed the door behind him.**

**As soon as Keigo left the tear that Maemi was fighting so had not to drop, slid down her face. **

**Keigo sensed her tears and came back running into the room. He slammed open the door and slammed it shut. "Wha… why are you crying? I thought you wanted me gone… I thought that I was the reason you were crying… and so I left… but… if you're gonna cry either way then I won't leave you!"**

"**Wha-" Maemi looked surprised at Keigo.**

**He came closer and wiped her tears away. "I love you Maemi… I really do…" he said in a low voice.**

"**Captain Keigo… please… don't say that…" Maemi begged as more tears slid down her face.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I can't… I can't love you… I promised…"**

"**Then why are you crying?"**

"**Because… it hurts…"**

"**Am I bothering you that much?"**

"**No! No you're not! It hurts because… I don't want to betray them and I don't want to lie to you… and I-"**

**Keigo caught her off with a kiss. He's at his limit. He can't control his feelings anymore. Although what Maemi was saying was clearly something that she'd say to reject someone but he felt that that's not what she was trying to do.**

"**And you…"Keigo repeated her last words.**

"**And I…" Maemi closed her eyes. Who was she trying to kid? She loved him and there was nothing she could do about that. "I love you," she whispered. **

**Keigo smiled and touched her face. "Are you sure? We can get in a lot of trouble for this"**

"**Yea… I'm sure…"**

**Keigo kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. '**_I'm sorry… I'm sorry you guys…_**' she thought as she lost her self in Keigo's kiss.**


	5. The Tournament

**Chapter 4**

**The tournament**

**Maemi flew across the forest and hit the tree. The demon paid no attention to Keigo and the others coming after him. He ran as fast he could to crush Maemi.**

**Looking around frantically for something to give her idea, Maemi tried to stand up. A pain shot through her body. **

**An invisible force picked Maemi by the arms and lifted her into the air. **

**She screamed in pain as the force stretched her body slowly apart. With a devilish smile of victory the demon charged to kill her. **

**Keigo and the others ran as fast as they could to stop the demon.** '_Shit!I'm not gonna make it!_**' Keigo thought while he added the last of his speed that he could gather. "Maemi!"**

**Maemi mumbled an incantation with her eyes closed. She tried to say it as fast as she could to make it in time. It seemed weird to her that the demon is going after her and her alone. Why did the demon want her dead so bad?**

"**Turn to oblivion!" she yelled as she opened her eyes and finished the last of her chant.**

**A loud bellowing howl escaped the demon as he vanished. Maemi was dropped to the ground unexpectedly when the force let her go. Just in time Keigo caught her in his arms. **

"**Thank god you're all right," he whispered as he embraced her. Maemi blushed. He pushed her back when the other caught up. **

**They all had the same confused look on their face. Why did the demon go after Maemi? Usually demons would go after the Guardian with stronger spiritual power, which in this case was captain Keigo. **

"**Maybe he was just retarded?" Makoto suggested also giving a teasing grin to Maemi**

"**It could be that his senses were messed up," Mamoru pointed out. "But I wouldn't see how…"**

**They couldn't come up with any logical answers and pretty soon they gave up. What ever it was, they didn't think it would happen again.**

**Maemi on the other hand thought differently.** '_How can anything be able to miss up senses so bad that it can't tell the difference between me and captain Keigo?_**' with a confused look on her face, Maemi excused herself from the meeting room.**

**Maemi stared at the gold plate with the element symbol on it, which was the only clue she had that led to the murder of her family. She hid the plate in her desk drawer when she heard a light knock on the door. **

**Keigo entered the room with a warm smile. "You're not worried about what happened are you?" he asked**

"**I'm confused but I'm not worried too much. It was a piece of cake!" she answered with a bright smile**

"**That's good" he walked closer to her and kissed her. **

**Surprised, Maemi struggled by was overwhelmed by the impact of his lips on hers. She kissed him back as her mind went blank. Every time he kissed her the same thing would happen: her mind goes blank. Why was that? She didn't understand… but she didn't really care. She likes the feeling he made her feel but with every feeling of love she feels, greater the feeling of guilt would build inside her. It was always a 50-50 thing. She's half happy and half sad. She can never be fully happy with anything. The feeling of guilt gets stronger every minute that she spends laughing with her comrades and it killed her. Slowly… bit-by-bit it consumed her….**

"**All captains are to go to the masters office. I repeat all captains are to go to the masters office." A sudden announcement was made throughout Halicity.**

"**What would the master want?" Keigo growled as he pulled away from Maemi. He stomped out of Maemi's room and headed towards the master's place. **

"**What could the master want at this time?" Maemi wondered aloud. Either way she knew something had to be happening for the master to call all of the captains. The master rarely did that. "It couldn't be a war… right…?" **

**Although Maemi was concerned about Halicity, Keigo on the other hand was more pissed that his kiss was interrupted. He reached the masters office in 5 minutes with his fast speed. There were 14 other captains there all with the look of curiosity on their face. Finally a person all dressed in black came out and squatted down on his right knee. **

"**the master will now be announcing a new tournament in Halicity. Please listen carefully for the rules and recommend as many members from your quad as you want." He said then left the room with one quick flash just like a ninja. **

**No one knew what he was talking about. Then they all heard the master's voice in the room but they didn't know where it came from. It had to be magic. "we will be having a tournament to see which squad and team is the strongest. This'll be the fist annual Halicity Guardian tournament. Not everyone has to join. You captains can recommend which team to join and if that team accepts, they can join. Of course your team may enter as well. They tournament will start in 3 days so be prepared. Demons will come out so you will have to exterminate them as you compete. Don't think for a minute that you wont' be doing work. This is a test to see how strong Halicity really is. An all out battle between all the teams. Now go, I will see you in 3 days." And with that the voice trailed off. **

**Everyone was confused. This has never happened before. All of the captains left and did as they were told. This tournament though wasn't an ordinary tournament and all captains knew that for a fact. **

**The next morning in the squad 15's living room, there was an uproar. Everyone was talking about what captain Keigo had just announced. He was now going to announce the team numbers that he recommends. Most of the students were eager to be picked they wanted to participate. **

"**all right listen carefully. Team 1, 7, 9, 12, 15, 17, 20, 25, 28 and 30. I recommend you guys to participate. The others will carry on with their everyday schedule. Everyone is dismissed except for those of you I just called." Keigo announced in a stern voice. **

**Everyone cleared out of the room except for the 50 that was called. **

"**now if all your teammates agree then you may enter. Come and get a registration form when you decide."**

**The 10 teams discussed the situation with their teammates and team 1 did the same. **

"**I say we enter. I'll get to do a lot of ass kicking. I know it!" Makoto said excitedly as he cracked his knuckles. **

"**of course, ass kicking is what you're looking forward to" Maemi added.**

"**but it's unusual for the master to request something like this" Mamoru stated.**

"**I know… and that's why I think we should enter" Keigo said. **

"**to figure out what this whole thing is about?" Kiyoshi asked.**

"**yea… somethin just doesn't seem right to me…" Keigo answered. **

" **I agree. So we all agree to enter?" Mamoru asked.**

"**yea!" every one said in unison. **

**In total 8 teams decided to enter. They were all excited and didn't think much of the tournament. They all filled out the applications and excitedly went to gather some equipment and train. Team 1 was maybe thinking a little too much about the tournament or so they thought but they were right to think. This tournament is no ordinary competition. It's an all out battle for all squads. Nobody was ready for what was coming for them. Nobody was prepared to face all the hardships and obstacles that was heading their way of one simple battle. **

"**so it's in 2 days. I say we get some rest so we'll be well prepared." Mamoru suggested.**

"**no way! I say we get our asses out of here and train. Who knows what we're gonna be up against." Makoto argued. **

"**don't you confidence? Or do you really need the training?" Kiyoshi teased. **

"**do you really want some of this?" Makoto got into a fighting stance and Kiyoshi did the same. **

"**you guys!" Maemi shouted. "calm down. We need to think of a strategy. We could be getting ahead of our selves. Maybe this really is just a competition." **

"**maybe… but I doubt it" Keigo said. **

"**what ever it is… it sure is gonna get interesting." Makoto said with a smile and with that everyone smiled and looked up at the sky….**


	6. First Enemy

**Chapter 5**

**First enemy**

**The day of the tournament finally came and there was a lot of Guardians waiting at the front gate of Halicity waiting for this game to start. There were at least 10 teams from each squad. Although squad 15 only had 8 teams. So in total there were 750 Guardians participating in this event. There were all excited and eager for the game to start and when an announcer came out of nowhere in front of them the place fell silent. They all waited for instructions**.

"**Welcome to Halicity's first annual Guardian tournament. We hope you will have a wonderful time." The announcer smiled a suspicious smile that no one caught on to except for Keigo and Maemi. "The rules are simple: there are none. You may use any method to defeat your enemy to achieve your goal. You goal is to make it to the master's office with all of the element symbols hidden in Halicity. Thunder, fire, water, earth, and wind, they are all carved into a silver metal plate. Find it and bring it to the master's office. Easy as that. You can steal from another team if you wish or think of some other strategy, it doesn't matter but you cannot make any duplication. We can tell wheather they are fake or real and if you get caught, your team will be eliminated immediately. Everyone will go to a different gate. North, south, east or west go there now. In 30 minutes the tournament will begin." The announcer stood and watched as some of the Guardians disappeared from sight.**

**Keigo and the gang decided to stay at the north gate, which is where they were. Something about the announcer's smile made Maemi feel disgusted. **

'_This can't be an ordinary competition. There's just no way. But then what is it? What is the master trying to accomplish by putting us through something like this?_' **Maemi thought while looking around the gate.**

"**In 30 minutes huh? Time always seems to slow down when you're looking forward to something." Makoto smirked.**

"**Just be patient. First I say we should think ahead. Where do you think the elements are hidden?" Mamoru asked in wonder.**

"**No where visible probably. To test how we use our senses, it's probably in a place that can't be spotted with the eye but with your SE." Keigo said. **

"**You're probably right. Let's try to avoid unnecessary battle and get this over with." Mamoru said. **

"**No way! I came to kick some ass here! We have to get into battles as much as we can!" Makoto said a little too excitedly.**

"**I'm sure there's no way to go without fighting so don't' worry about it. Cool down a bit Makoto" Kiyoshi suggested. "We have to keep calm about this or we're gonna waste a lot of time."**

"**But it doesn't seem like there's any set time so I think we should be ok" Maemi pointed out. **

"**No I think there is a time limit. They just haven't announced it yet." Mamoru said. **

"**Yea there's no way that they'd let something like this happen without a time limit." Kiyoshi agreed. **

"**Then I guess all we can do now is to wait for the game to start" Maemi said just when the announcer came into view. **

**There were 3 other announcers at the other gates saying the same thing this guy was saying. "You have 7 days to get the hidden elements and go to the master place. And now the game will begin! Start!" **

**There was a loud "bang!" and everyone scattered about. They all thought that this would be easy if they use flash steps. Flash steps are one of the basic things that you learn when you become a Guardian. Almost every Guardian knows this. It's a simple technique that requires very little SE. Basically all it does is enhance your speed and let's you travel to far away places faster. What they didn't know that there were traps set everywhere in Halicity so letting your guard down even for a second was a bad idea. You had to have a lot of patience and think carefully to avoid traps and to find the elements. **

**Makoto was one of the idiots that fell for a trap as soon as he stepped in the north gate. **

"**You moron! How can you not notice an obvious trap like that?" Kiyoshi shouted down the hole.**

"**Seriously. How stupid can you get?" Maemi agreed. **

"**This is why I said that we need to be calm about this" Mamoru pointed out "there's gonna be traps every where so we need to be careful" **

"**Right… got it… traps… careful…" Makoto rubbed his head. He looked up the hole. It was about 2 meters deep and he fell right down. He smirked and jumped up. "A hole like that. Easy to get out of" he said acting all cool. **

"**And they're even easier to get into" Maemi stated. **

"**Shut up!" Makoto argued back**

"**Enough. We wasted time. We need to get going. C'mon" Keigo said and led the way. **

**They avoided traps and ran through the open are of Halicity. Even though there is 750 Guardian's participating, it seemed like team 1 was the only one there. They looked left and right to make sure they weren't getting caught into a trap that was well hidden and to keep an eye out for the hidden element.**

"**Stop!" Mamoru suddenly shouted. Every one came to a halt. "There's an element hidden about 5 miles west of here."**

"**What? How'd you know that?" Makoto asked**

"**I used my senses to help me locate hidden things within a 10 mile radius." Mamoru explained. **

"**Doesn't that use too much of your SE?" Maemi asked in concern for her teammate. **

"**A simple technique like this? No I'm fine." Mamoru reassured. "So c'mon. I'll lead the way" **

"**All right. Let's go!" Keigo said. **

**They went west and into the Halicity forest. There were more traps in the forest than there was in the open area. It was much harder to get through but it was still easy for them. **

**Mamoru stopped and look left and right. He spotted the element and went towards a tree trunk to get it when another Guardian suddenly appeared in front of him and snatched the element away. **

"**It's the water" the man said "3 more to go" **

"**Hey! We were gonna get that you bastard!" Makoto shouted in anger. **

"**Well too bad we got it first." A female voice came from top of the tree. She jumped down and landed next to the man. "Come and get it if you can" she challenged. **

**Makoto was raging with anger but also happy at the same time. "Time for the first battle" he said cracking his knuckles and his neck.**

**Mamoru sighed as the rest of team members came out of hiding. There were 2 girls and 3 boys. They were from squad 10. They all got into their fighting stance. "Well shall we wager the elements?" Mamoru suggested. **

"**Hmph. But if we win then we get nothing" the man in the middle said. He had pitch-black hair and he was wearing black pants with black tank top and a dark green vest over it. On his belt bared the symbol of squad 10. he had piercing dark blue eyes. **

"**but if you win then you won't lose the elements you have." Mamoru said. **

"**doesn't sound like a bargain to me" the guy in the far right said. He had long red hair that was tied into a loose pony tail on the back. he was wearing the same thing as everyone else on his team. His red eyes made him look evil but he sure didn't act like it. **

"**too bad you don't have a choice" Makoto said and got into his fighting stance. He stared at the red haired guy strait in the eye. They were ready to battle. **

"**then I guess we have no choice but to beat you guys" the black haired guy in the middle said. "from the looks of it you guys are from squad 15"**

"**shouldn't be too hard to beat." The female on the right of him said. She had strait long blonde hair with yellow eyes to match. She stared at Maemi with evil death glares. "I'll take her" **

**Maemi smirked. She already knew she could beat this girl but it would be bad to underestimate her. she got into her fighting stance and was ready to go at any time. **

"**then I guess I'll take this guy" the guy in the far left said pointing at Kiyoshi. "he doesn't look like much" his brown hair that was slicked back didn't seem to move even though a strong gust of wind covered the forest. **

"**that leaves me with a girl" Mamoru said disappointed. "it's not my hobby to hit girls" **

"**then you won't mind me going all out?" she asked in a serious tone. **

**Everyone was ready to fight. Maemi put on a black rest band on each of her rests. It was something new and she was keeping it for future battles but decided to use it now. It was nothing special really just a decoration to add to her out fit. **

**The first battle was about to begin. The winner gets 2 elements and the loser is left with 0. the tournament had begun and so has the battles. **


	7. First Battle

**Chapter 6**

**First battle**

**"Is that all you got?" the female shouted at Maemi as she pinned her down to the ground. "I thought you'd be a little more impressive than that"**

"**Sorry to disappoint ya" Maemi managed to breath out. The female was stronger than she thought as expected from a squad 10 members who specializes in combat.** '_Her combat skills are impressive._'** Maemi thought** '_but still not enough to beat Me._'** with that Maemi pushed against the ground and pushed up just like she would doing push-ups. With great force she lifted her right leg up and kicked the girl off of her. "It's not over yet" she smirked.**

"**You'll regret that!" the female shouted and charged towards Maemi. She swung her right leg to kick Maemi but Maemi grabbed her ankle to block.** '_She's strong… stronger than she was just a minute ago_'** she thought as she realized that the girl swung the other way and swung her left leg. Maemi ducked down and spun the girl's ankle. The girl spun with it so her ankle wouldn't brake and as soon as she made it to the ground she pushed back with her feet away from Maemi.**

"**Kyoka! Are you all right?" the pitch-black man fighting Keigo called. **

"**I'm fine brother Kyo" she called back.**

**While Kyo was concerned with his sister, Keigo saw an opening and kicked him in the stomach. With a loud thud against the tree Kyo held his stomach to ease the pain. "Damnit!" he said as he stood up. "I didn't think I'd have to go this far" he smirked and clapped his hands together. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his SE. **

"**Wha- what the?" Keigo said aloud. A dark aura had covered Kyo and he was powering up. "What's with this incredible aura?" he asked aloud. "So he still had power left"**

"**I'm gonna finish this!" Kyo opened his eyes as he shouted and ran towards Keigo. His speed has increased Keigo was unable to see him. He took a blow and skid across the dirt. Kyo wasn't finished. He didn't stop. He kept on going and he was about to punch him but Keigo caught on this time and dodged. He ducked and stuck out his leg to trip Kyo but Kyo jumped and did a flip and landed behind Keigo. He quickly grabbed a small knife from his left pocket and pinned him. "Don't move," he said as he put the knife closer to his throat. Keigo was unable to move. If he did move then Kyo would definitely slit his throat. What was he to do now?**

**Kyoka and Maemi were in mid-air. Although they were in mid-air for only seconds they exchanged plenty of blows. Out of breath they both landed on the ground gracefully.** '_I have to finish this. I don't have that much stamina or SE left._'** Before Maemi could finish her thought she saw Kyoka surrounded by blue aura.** '_What's with this power? She still has this much left?_'

"**This is the end!" Kyoka yelled. She ran towards Maemi. Her speed increased just as much as her strength. Maemi was hit in the stomach and she hit the tree behind her. **

"**Shit" she cursed aloud.** '_I gotta think of something quick._'** Maemi thought.**

"**I guess you put of a good fight but you still weren't good enough to defeat me," Kyoka boasted. **

"**You sure about that?" Maemi asked. With one flash she disappeared from sight. **

"**Wha- where did she go?" Kyoka panicked. She looked around to see where she was but Maemi was nowhere to be found. **

"**Look up!" Maemi shouted. As Kyoka looked up Maemi kicked her in the face and Kyoka went flying. The dirt went everywhere from Kyoka skidding through it. When she finally stopped, she didn't have enough strength to move. "It's over" Maemi whispered and turned around to see how the other battles were going. She was surprised to see Mamoru setting on a tree log with his opponent tied up next to him. '**_He was already done? That was fast._'** Maemi walked over to Mamoru and sat next to him.**

"**Keigo seems to be in a pinch" Mamoru said pointing at Keigo who had a knife up to his throat. **

"**Do you really think you got me?" Keigo challenged**

"**What are you talking-" Kyo didn't have time to finish his sentence. Keigo slid to the right gracefully without getting a scratch from the knife and jumped up into the air. Kyo did the same with the knife and was ready to stab him. **

**Kyo swung the knife in the air and when Keigo dodged it he swung his left leg around to kick him. Keigo dodged that too. Kyo swung the knife again and Keigo grabbed his wrist and knocked the knife out of his hand. He brought Kyo's arm behind him and pinned him so he couldn't move. "Did you really think that someone like you could beat me?" Kyo asked as he pulled on Kyo's arm. **

**Kyo growled. He couldn't move at all. Keigo's strength was beyond his imagination. Although he released his aura he was still no match for Keigo. He had lost. **

**Keigo kicked Kyo and Kyo fell forward to the ground. He didn't get up… well the right word is that he couldn't get up. Keigo knows about the Guardian body pretty well. He had kicked Kyo in the pressure points to seal his movements. Kyo wouldn't be moving for a while. **

"**I say the 2 elements are as good as ours" Mamoru said now looking over at Makoto. **

**Makoto was fighting with a sword he created out of the ground with his magic. His opponent, Kakashi, was also using a sword. Makoto was overpowering Kakashi with his sword. They both jumped back and prepared to go at it again. Out of breath Makoto stepped forward. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't tired at all. **

'_Makoto is being held back in power?_'** Maemi wondered.** '_He must not be an ordinary guy_'

"**He's good" Makoto admitted. "But I'm better"**

**Makoto threw his sword at Kakashi. **

"**What the?" Kakashi leaked out.**

**While Kakashi was dodging the sword Makoto ran and punched him in the stomach as many times as he could. Kakashi spit out blood from the force. Makoto grinned happily. He hasn't fought someone this good in a long time. **

**Meanwhile Kiyoshi was too busy chasing his opponent, Masato, cause he won't keep still. He's landed a couple of blows on him but it's still not enough to beat him. **

"**I'm getting sick of this!" Kiyoshi yelled. "Come out! Where the hell are you?"**

**Masato was hiding behind a tree. He is good at fighting but he's a lazy bum so he prefers not to. **

"**Damn you!" Kiyoshi cried out. He clapped his hands together and slowly pulled them apart. A light bluish light came out from his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard to figure out where Masato was.** '_Found him!_'** he turned to the tree that Masato was hiding behind and released the bluish light force over at him.**

**Before Masato could even blink the blue light wrapped around him and captured him. Kiyoshi walked in front of him. "You damn rat! You really piss me off running around like that," Kiyoshi said angrily. "But it's all over now." **

**Kiyoshi grabbed Masato by the hair and dragged him on the ground. "C'mon! You damn rat! You were running faster before!" **

"**I guess we just need to wait for Makoto now." Mamoru said. **

"**Yea. That guy looks like Makoto's equal" Maemi praised.**

"**He may be stronger" Mamoru pointed out. **

"**No way! Really?" Maemi asked surprised. "I can tell he's strong but do you really think he's that strong? Maybe we ought to-" but before Maemi could finish her sentence she saw Makoto fly towards her. **

"**Oomph!" was the only thing that escaped her mouth when she caught Makoto and fell off the log. Makoto was beaten. He lost the battle. **


End file.
